Of troublemakers and bookworms
by sammycircle
Summary: A few scenes taken from the series that includes the twins and Hermione. Hermione swears she would never associate herself with trouble makers. How wrong she was!
1. Meeting the bookworm

**GEORGE AND HERMIONE PAIRING**

**I've taken a few scenes from the whole series, not in chronological order, on Hermione and George, it's not totally the same as the books because I added in the twins :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the bookworm**

"Blimey Ron, you met _Harry Potter_?" George half-whispered, his eyes wide open.

"Just like our icky little Ronald." Fred said affectionately, earning a glare from their little brother.

The compartment door slid open and there stood a bushy-haired girl, looking rather serious that it almost reminded George of Percy.

"Have you all seen Neville's toad? It's missing in the train." She said, staring at each of them for answers. Before anyone could respond, she caught sight of Harry.

"Are you… Harry Potter? I've read all about you in _Hogwarts, A History_!" Her eyes shined brightly, causing Harry to look down disgruntled while Fred and George exchanged bemused glances at each other.

"You actually read the whole book?" George asked, trying to hold his laughter.

Nodding absent-mindedly at the twins, she proceeded to introduce herself – "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you all."

Ron coughed, showing that he did not share the same sentiment. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" He glared at her, now thoroughly annoyed.

The red-headed twins sniggered as Hermione unintentionally offended their brother. Things were about to be interesting.

Fred nudged his brother and said, "We have to leave now, Lee Jordan's experimenting on a new _toad _he found."

"He does?" George muttered stupidly before being dragged out by his twin, who knew fully well what was going to happen.

"A toad? Could it be Trevor?" Hermione asked curiously, following the twins and closing the door behind her, leaving Harry and Ron in peace, for a while at least.

Fred and George lead Hermione to their compartment, and showed her a purple toad that croaked loudly on Lee Jordan's hand. She shrieked, and dropped her wand in a panic. Fred chortled, as George decided to be kinder to a first-year and placed something in her hand.

She shot daggers at them suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous." George said. Straightening herself to regain some dignity, Hermione stalked out of the compartment, saying something about "Typical boys."

Fred was still tearing after her departure, as well as Lee and George. "She's…funny… ha…ha…ha…."

George shrugged, still grinning, "Bet ten sickles she's going to be top student." The twins shook hands, as Lee chanted a spell to turn the toad back into a decent shade of green and hopped off in search of its new-found freedom.

Hermione opened her palm to find a sugar quill in it. Not knowing what it was, she tried writing with it, only to find sucking it tasted oddly sweet. Surprised, she spent the whole train ride doing extra notes on her textbooks and thinking about her encounter with the Weasley brothers.

"Just a couple of trouble-makers." Shaking her head, she mentally reminded herself never to associate herself with jokers.

How wrong she was.

* * *

**Should I continue? Tell me(:**


	2. Sorting

**This scene is from the sorting, but I added dialogue and actions for the twins, of course (: And a little bit more Hermione! Remember the scenes I post are not in chronological order (but apparently this one is) Enjoy:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorting **

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

At the corner of the table, George betted Fred on her getting into Gryffindor, while Fred argued on the fact that she was _smart _so Ravenclaw seemed like a more reasonable choice, though George had no idea why he was even betting on a first-year in the first place.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted moments later, as Fred groaned, along with Ron (for a totally different reason) but good-naturedly handed the money to his twin. Everyone clapped and cheered for their newcomer, Hermione bounced back to her seat in excitement.

Percy shook her hand pompously and said, "Congratulations!" and as soon as they all settled down, it was already time for the next person to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry!"

Gasps resounded throughout the room; all eyes were fixed on the famous boy. It took a surprisingly long time and when the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" the Weasley twins were absolutely delighted, just as much as the rest of the house.

Since Ron was so reluctant to speak to Hermione after the sorting, she chatted with Percy and the twins, saying something about "I _do _hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else-"

"Impressive, you've studied Transfiguration already?" Once Fred spoke up, the other Gryffindors joined the conversation.

Hermione flushed at the attention she was receiving but continued, "I'm Muggle born, my parents are dentists." Harry inwardly sighed in relief at how he was not the only one missing out in the magical world.

George shrugged, "Doesn't matter." Hermione positively beamed, causing Ron to mumble something with his mouth full ("Shorw-orff."), making her look away in disgust.

"They're _so _going to be best friends." Fred whispered jokingly to his brother.

"I'm George by the way." (Followed by a "I'm Fred" beside him) He extended a hand towards her. Ron grimaced, before Fred said a spell, watching as the treacle tart dropped and splattered on his hands. Harry couldn't help but laugh but Hermione looked on, half disapprovingly, half not bothering about _that Ronald Weasley_.

Ron simply looked dismally at his sticky hands caked with treacle.

"See you later!" The twins rushed off the moment dinner was over, George stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Hermione, you liked the Sugar Quill didn't you?" He grinned, and she looked away, smiling. In the background, Ron muttered to Harry faintly "What? They _never _gave me those quills... I'd always wanted them…"

* * *

**Suggestions open on which scene I should do next? Trolls? Review! Thank you all for your support(:**


	3. Troll Attack!

**Chapter 3: Troll attack! **

"Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell fainted dramatically on the ground as the whole Great Hall erupted into chaos. While the students hurried to safety to their dormitories, Fred overheard Harry saying to Ron, "I've just thought – Hermione." He nudged his brother who was apparently non-existent.

"… George?"

In the girl's bathroom, Hermione threw her schoolbag viciously on the ground and sank down in a corner, sobbing quietly.

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."_

"_It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the "gar" nice and long."_

She always knew of having a reputation of being an 'annoying' know-it-all but having the comfort of starting anew in Hogwarts was now shattered. Hermione gave a huge sigh and hugged her knees tightly, having no intention of moving from that spot. It was almost comforting, wallowing in self pity; it wasn't that she had friends who would care…

"Why of all places you would choose…" Startled, she stood up so quickly that the impact of her head with the basin was somewhat excruciatingly painful.

Upon finding it was George Weasley, she relaxed a little, but soon snapped, "What are _you _doing in a _girl's _bathroom?"

George ignored her question and picked up her schoolbag from the wet, slippery ground. "You're soaked, Hermione, come on and make up with my git of a brother."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and sat back down on the tiled floor.

"No." Raising his eyebrow with a rather expectant expression on his face, he turned to face her.

"No?" He grinned widely, crossing his arms as well.

"What do you care about a know-it-all?" She asked spitefully.

Smirking, he said, "Well, Granger, you see know-it-alls should co-exist with jokers, or how would there be jokers in the first place, am I right?

Hermione gaped at him, and spoke immediately "But-"

"Ah, I'm saying that know-it-alls are _really _important too…" She scoffed.

"What I'm saying is," He said loudly, "The world would be a boring place without people like you." Hoisting Hermione up to her feet, he patted her head knowingly and twirled her around to face the entrance of the bathroom door with a soft 'there you go' he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

A troll poked his head into the bathroom. The next moment she screamed and the bathroom door locked by itself.

"George…?" She whimpered.

Back in the Great Hall, George bounded cheerily towards his Fred, only to find that he was surrounded by panicky students all heading towards their dorms.

"What's wrong?"

"Troll in the dungeons." Fred said seriously.

"You're… not joking?" His twin brother frowned and shook his head.

George turned deathly pale and his mind went blank. He only got back from her minutes ago. How could he have missed…?

"Hermione."

He sprinted towards the same bathroom, with Fred hot at his heels, shouting after him. "OI GEORGE WAIT UP!"

They reached only to find Professor McGonagall looking sternly at the three of them, Hermione, Harry and _Ron. _

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know because I've read all about them." George's mouth hung open so big that Fred cheekily snapped it shut with his hand. As soon as Professor McGonagall reprimanded her, she left, only to bump right into the twins.

"I'm sorry." Hermione smiled and said, "Don't worry, they came to save me." Still, he looked abashed.

"You saved me from something else, George." She reminded him, before walking briskly away.

Fred laughed, not really understanding what was happening. "Told you they'd be best friends – Hey stop having that stupid grin on your face, you look like an idiot."

* * *

**A/N _All rights belong to JK Rowling and Harry Potter._**

**_POTTERMORE IS HERE FINALLY!_**


End file.
